The Vision
The Vision is a well known and long-time member of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Often seen on the scene when the Avengers respond to a crisis, the Vision is known to be a synthetic being. The Vision's career with the Avengers and his origin as a creation of Ultron are public knowledge. Background The metal monstrosity Ultron created the synthetic Vision from the remains of the original 19540's synthazoid Human Torch, the neural engrams in Simon Williams aka Wonder Man, with the powers to alter his density at will and harness solar energies, as to serve as a vehicle of vengeance against the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Ultron dispatched the Vision to draw the Avengers into a deathtrap but after a number of lengthy battles was moved by the Avengers' compassion and heroics. the Vision betrayed his programming and helped the mighty mortals defeat his calculating creator. Since then The Vision has served the Avengers, and humanity, faithfully; Standing with his teammates against foes no single hero could defeat. And in that time started he started to gain a modicum of humanity. The more he fought for the side of good, the more his own personality evolved. At times it was pleasant, stimulating, and other he experienced great bouts of frustration. Why? Because he had experienced humanity at both its best and at its worst, but was always one step removed from what he strived to experience. To understand. Looking inward from outside. While he interacted with people, he found that many were not at ease with him, or outright hostile. So in The Vision decided to take a hiatus from The Avengers and disappeared, asking them to only contact him through special channels if he was truly truly needed. He created a secret human identity, that of Victor Shade, to immerse himself in "The Human Condition". He bought a house, a car, got a job at a local computer store. He made friends with his neighbors, coworkers. He was finally beginning to come to terms with what being human may be. And then disaster struck. Aliens attempted to invade Earth, something which (sadly) isn't all that uncommon. But their plan differed then most. They were content with wiping out humanity and all other life on Earth with an extinction level event rather then expend their energies on subjugating the population. Best of all they could make it look like a cosmic accident which no one could tie to them. Moving an asteroid rich in exotic metals and minerals,slingshot it around the sun so that it would intersect the Earth from the sunside, meaning the approaching worldkiller would be all but unseen as it was lost in the star's radiant output. It was almost perfect. THe only weakness in the plan was that one of the aliens developed a bout of conscience and at almost the eleventh hour was able to sneak a warning to Earth. Those heroes capable of intercepting the incoming asteroid rushed into space and attempted to divert the asteroid. But it's exotic make up made it nearly impossible for them to destroy and time was running out. So subsumed in his role as a human, The Vision almost didnt break his identity to assist them. With every attempt to divert or destroy the asteroid meeting in failure, the time grew shorter and The Vision finally joined his friends in space. A careful analysis of the situation, and the time remaining, brought The Vision clarity on what he must to to protect his home, and humanity itself. Without any warning the synthazoid phased himself to his lowest molecular density and flew himself into the very core of the asteroid, and then increased his density to it's maximum.. and BEYOND his maximum, overriding ever safety he possessed.. dumping every erg of his energy into the process. Two objects, especially of such super dense composition, could not exist in place at once and the reaction was so energetic that the resulting explosion could be seen at noon. The asteroid was gone. The Earth was safe once more. But the world had lost one of it's finest. But what the heroes did not know was The Vision survived. Who knows how. perhaps there was a miscalculation. Perhaps it was some sort of unknown safety protocol that somehow saved him at the last moment. . Perhaps a higher power somehow intervened. Regardless of how it happened, a severely damaged Vision, mostly off line except for a few sub systems, was lost in space. Coasting on a lonely orbit. For two years he circled the sun on a near comet-like orbit, his jewel collecting energy to power his nanites which used debris from the asteroid to slowly rebuild him. The radiation from the explosion damaged his memories and his cognitive abilities, leaving him unconscious. And now a white shadow of the synthazoid has found itself caught in Earth's gravitational pull once more, plummeting through the atmosphere, returning home. Personality As a synthezoid, a living A.I., The Vision usually comes off as calm and logical; Able to look at any situation with a cold dispassionate eye and rarely losing control. But he was /born/ of emotion, the rage of his father Ultron, The compassion of The Avengers, The neural engrams unwillingly donated by Simon Williams aka Wonder Man. So while he doesn't consciously have access to Wonder Mans or Ultron's personal memories, he does have the framework to /have/ emotions So while he SEEMS calm and controlled, expressing emotions though in a somewhat muted way, the Vision is still emotionally young and uncertain of himself because of his lack of emotional context. He strives try and understand humans and, thus, his own evolution, but can sometimes become very confused. The Vision is eternally curious, always trying to seek out knowledge and to understand the universe and his place in it. He yearns to experience life, to be human, though sometimes in his quest he gets so focused that he gets deterred from other things or extremely frustrated. Logs First Player's Logs *2014-02-15 - The Vision Returns - The Vision returns to full active membership in the Avengers Second Player's Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken